


Spock's Brain - The Graphic Novel

by ArgentNoelle, Sonia34



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody, Spock says fascinating, Vulcan ears, Zombies, automatic doors, spock's brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentNoelle/pseuds/ArgentNoelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonia34/pseuds/Sonia34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Spock's Brain should have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spock's Brain - The Graphic Novel

The enterprise is in space. The bridge crew is sitting in their places, everyone looks normal, except for Sulu and Checkov, who are mysteriously zombified, but no one notices. An alien vessel approaches them. Red alert, When Sulu and Checkov talk about the unidentified vessel…they…have…lots…of…these little dots…and some random moans thrown in. When Kirk talks to Spock, there are little red hearts floating above his head. When Scotty talks about the alien vessel, red hearts float above his head. Etc, a woman comes on wearing almost nothing and a hideous bracelet, makes everyone fall asleep, and then touches Spock’s head. Fade to black. Next scene, everyone awake but Spock is looking puzzled and vacant.

Kirk asks if everyone is ok, Spock says “my brain appears to be missing. I can’t find it anywhere.” Kirk looks worried and calls McCoy to the bridge. 

McCoy brings Spock into Sickbay. Then, cut to bridge. You hear the intercom open. Kirk asks what’s wrong. McCoy says, “He wasn’t joking, Jim…his brain is gone!!!!!!!”

Sulu and Checkov look at the intercom with interest. 

Jim says “his what?!” and then, “How could he survive?”

McCoy says “I don’t know. It’s a medical miracle.” 

They decide the girl has taken Spock’s brain. They go looking for her. 

They find the system, and they put a picture of the planets on the viewscreen. There are nine planets. 

They decide what planet they want to go to. 

Kirk brings down Scotty instead of Spock, and Scotty is wearing a fake pair of Vulcan ears. Kirk says “Phasers on Stun, I want them conscious.” 

Then they have a really awkward conversation about …y’know, aren’t there any women here? 

McCoy and Spock beam down. Spock is wearing the icky clothes. McCoy is holding something with buttons. Spock is wearing a weird hat. This is not what it looks like. McCoy is playing a videogame on the thing with buttons. Spock is watching. 

They walk along the corridor. Spock sees an automatic door. “What is that?” he asks.

“It’s an automatic door,” McCoy answers. 

They keep walking.

Spock sees another automatic door. “What is that?” he asks.

“It’s an automatic door,” McCoy answers.

They keep walking. They pass another door.

“What is that?” Spock asks.

“It’s an automatic door! I just told you!”

“You did?”

“Yes! Don’t you remember?”

“No. My brain is gone.” 

They meet Luma. She is as weird as usual. Spock is looking at her with interest. Scientific interest. Spock’s Brain starts talking. Spock looks around for the voice. 

At the line “brain and brain! What is brain?” Sulu and Checkov have thought-bubbles saying ‘food!’ 

After they get the Belts of Doom, McCoy teaches Spock to say, “Logic is useless. Emotion is useful.”

Kara uses the Belts of Doom. Jim tells McCoy to get Spock to go to her and get the bracelet. Spock is fine, because “he doesn’t have a brain.” He’s just looking around with interest and smiling vaguely. 

KIRK: Spock, you're in a black box tied in with light rays into a complex control panel.  

Spock’s Brain & Spock, in unison: Fascinating.

First Kara puts on the Teacher. She suddenly looks a lot more beautiful, and her hair and makeup change. Also her dress. She looks sort of like a vampire, but not quite. 

After she tries to kill them,

McCoy puts on the Teacher. It looks like “a Klingon torture device.” He then says, after he’s done being tortured, “a child could do it. A child could do it.” He suddenly looks a lot different too. There’s also a sort of halo around him. You know, like he’s really holy or something. Only he doesn’t have wings. 

McCoy starts the operation. At first he’s fine, then he hesitates and becomes full of horror. “I can’t remember!”   
Spock helps McCoy finish. Then he starts talking a mile a minute. Everyone groans. Well, except for Kirk, who’s just smiling and has red hearts floating over his head.


End file.
